MatchMade for Her
by LoveStoriesareMyGuiltyPleasure
Summary: What happens when a girl name Bella accidently gives away the man she secretly loves to her bestfriend you'll have to read to find out ; sorry for the bad summery if it is bad :P
1. Chapter 1 Matchmaker Matchmaker

A

**A.N. ** This is my first fanfic I hope you all like it my fingers are crossed sorry if its short  
Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer I love you for creating these great characters I wish they were mine but they aren't

**Chapter One:**** MatchMaker MatchMaker  
**

Bella sat by the phone in the kitchen awaiting the a phone she knew would last for hours. Jessica was sure to call after her date with Mike and well let's just say Jessica has a pretty strong jaw. _Who would have thought that a silly plan to get rid of that annoying Mike Newton would have worked out so well, she thought I must of found my calling with this_. Mike and Jessica had been going out for 3 weeks now and Jess still got nervous when he would talk to her and this was Bella second match up just weeks before Mike and Jess she had set her friend Angela up with Ben whom she knew Angela had a crush on. _They are so cute together, now if only Alice would listen to me._ She thought with a frown, the phone rang just then breaking her out of her trance as she braced herself for Jessica explosion of conversation.

"Oh my Gosh, Oh my Gosh, Oh my Gosh" squealed Jess "He is just sooo great Bella I just can't believe it sometimes. _What she sees in him I'll never know, _Bella smirked

"Where'd he take you this time Jess?" She asked with mocked enthusiasm.

Pouncing on the question Jessica replied "Oh to the cutest little Italian place it was so romantic and then we went to see a movie " she sighed

_Like I haven't heard that one before _"How sweet of him what did you go see?"

"Attack of the Zombie Vampires 3 I'm so having nightmares tonight."

"Oh so did Mike enjoy it?"

"I really hope so he was such a gentleman he held me close so I wouldn't get scared"

_Probably cause he was scared, how can Jessica not see through him _"Awe how sweet of him" she didn't know how much more of this she could take

"I know right Bella I so have to repay you for this, and then we could…. DOUBLE"

_Oh god no _"Jess what a great idea but I'm going to have to pass on that"

"Oh well okay. He's such a great kisser Bella"

_Why me Why?! _ "Oh! Well Jess since I want this to work out what is it that you like about him exactly" she knew this would keep the conversation going but she wouldn't have to contribute all that much except for the occasional mhmm or oh or awe.

"Well for starts he is super cute I just love his hair and his eyes." soon it just became a hum and Bella really had no idea what they were talking about anymore.

"Well Jess I have to go Charlie's going to be home soon and I don't he'll like not having dinner when he gets here Bye!"

"Oh okay bye Bella thanks a bunch" 'Click'__

It was my pleasure really it was

Of course dinner was already made but really Jessica's voice was starting to get annoying and if she had to hear one more thing about Mike's hair she might have exploded. So she just sat on the couch not really paying attention to the t.v. until Charlie got home.

_I really love setting up my friends but do I have to sit through that torture every time they go out I mean really, it's always the same Mike's hair is so great he took me out to a Zombie movie we went to dinner. Would it kill to have a little spontaneity on dates just to make it a little bit easier on me? Now if Alice let me set her up that would be a different story I wouldn't mind so much hearing about her dates._ Alice Brandon my best friend and the girl I've been trying to set up for the longest I may add is one of the most pig headed people I have met when it comes to matchmaking. No one I choose seems to be good enough for her while I know she's right but still it wouldn't kill her to go out with some stinkers before she met Mr. Perfect, but will she listen no.

"Bells I'm home" called Charlie "Come right on in there Carlisle" _Oh great that makes my night __even__ better Carlisle's a great guy but his son well not so great. Okay maybe it's a grudge from him totally destroying my sandcastle when I was younger but still that does that._

I walked into the kitchen to see not three but four men standing there_. Oh joy they brought Jasper too.  
_"Hey Carlisle, Jasper" I said with some civility the last name I all but sneered "_Edward"_

"Evening Bella" Edward replied. _Oh sure perfect little Edward always the polite one. Not._

" Bells we're going to watch the game why don't you go for a walk or something"

"Fine dad see you all later" with that I grabbed my coat and headed outside towards my favorite trail. Then I heard footsteps behind me I spun around to see none other than Edward. _Of course he doesn't just want to ruin my dinner but the time before and after it as well. _I glared up at him "What do you want Edward?"

"Can't I just go for a walk with a family friend without being question for alternate motives?" he replied

"Let me think about that no"

"I don't know why you dislike me so much Bella Swan we've known each other for forever and well you're the only girl that doesn't seem to enjoy my company"

That was an understatement they didn't just enjoy his company they craved it he was basically a drug to them and I could understand why 6 feet 2' with gorgeous bronze hair and piercing green eyes what girl wouldn't want a modern day version of a Greek god's company _Oh wait I have that answer Me._

"Oh I don't know maybe it's the little fact that you criticize everything I do nothing is ever good enough for Edward the Greek God " _Shit did I just call him that out loud_

He raised his eyebrow and put on a crooked smile then said "Greek God?"

I walked a little faster hiding my blush and decided to play dumb "Hmm what did you say?"

He simply shrugged and easily caught up with me "I only criticize you because well no body else does you need someone to be your critic and well here I am " he smiled again

" Oh and who's your critic then it seems you're the one with all the praise not me "

"You'd be surprised Bella Swan you'd be surprised" __

Gah I hate it when he's all cryptic like that even though I can't stand him he's right we are friends and have been forever I just don't like the fact that it's true

"So why are you here with Em and your Dad don't you have like I don't know three dates tonight?" I said a little more icily than I should have but then I heard him chuckle

"You know very well I don't date"

"That's right no ones good enough for you here "

"I wouldn't say that there are a few that have caught my eye but I wouldn't want to interfere with you matchmaking"

"I wouldn't match anyone with you that would be just too mean" _Oh that was a great comeback_ _stupid, stupid Bella_

"Okay I surrender you are just to quick for me Bella" he laughed

"See what I mean there you go again, just because I have my mind on things I would rather be doing than talking to you does not mean I'm slow "

"Okay I'm leaving I get it all these years of friendship have meant nothing to you" he turned slowly knowing I would give in soon enough

"Wait Edward I'm sorry I didn't mean it I just well I talked to Jess before you came "

"Ah that explains it " he laughed

"So Edward who is it that has caught your eye exactly?"

"I knew I would regret saying that " he laughed "None of you business" he said as politely as possible

"Okay I get it Mr. Mysterious" It was getting dark out now and I found the forest creepy as it is so we hurried out onto the lawn and into the house.

"There you two are sorry we already ate " Charlie said with an apologetic smile.

We both looked at Emmett knowing he was the one who convinced them to eat "What I was hungry " everyone started laughing at this.

The rest of the night went by quickly and soon they were leaving and I was already on my way to bed._ Wow arguing with Edward sure takes a lot out of you._ With that thought I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Alice Brandon

A

**A.****N.** **Hah yah I'm super excited that you guys have this story under an alert but you know what would make me even happier my first review!! Anyway this chapter might be even short because I am doing a project at the same time: P hope you all enjoy it anyway Ps Edward and Alice aren't related in this **

Chapter 2: Alice Brandon

BPOV

As Alice and I walked into the cafe I kept trying to think of someone good enough for her. Since I wasn't paying attention like always Alice picked the table.. the table I would do anything to avoid under any circumstances, Edward's table.

"Um uh Hi Edward" she squeaked "Can we sit here?" _That's odd Alice nervous hmm_

"Be my guest" he smiled clearly enjoying the effect he had on her I simply rolled my eyes and sat down

"Bella sitting a my table wow this is a first" I just smirked and replied "Don't push your luck Edward this so isn't happening again "

"We'll just have to see about that I really am quite irresistible" at this Alice giggled like a little school girl and I gave her a look of confusion, _This is so odd for Alice she never usually acts like this what's going on?_ Then it hit her, _Noooo Alice likes Edward he is so not right for her what am I going to do?_

"Bella? Bella!? Earth to Bella " I shook my head

"What Alice?"

" I was wondering if you wanted anything to drink"

"Um no I'm fine thanks"

"Okay then " with that she pranced over to the soda machine and got herself a coke

"Your friend is…. For lack of a better word very energetic " Edward said with a smile

" Yep that's Alice for yah"

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear" Alice said in an eerie voice as she returned

The rest of lunch Alice giggled and blush like some crazed groupie from an Edward Cullen convention when the bell finally rang we got up to leave and I placed my hand on Alice's forehead

"Are you alright you're acting really weirdly"

"Oh I'm fine more than fine actually did you hear how he laughed at my jokes Oh, Bella I know I told you I didn't want you to set me up with anyone…."

"Stop right there your obviously delusional how can you ask me to do that to my bestfriend Alice you know what he's like don't you "

"Yes but I I I well I think your biased"

"BIASED, BIASED I am not BIASED Alice Brandon your just a a a LOVESTRUCK TWIT, wait not love struck because well its Edward your just a twit then for believing that he actually has some sort of redeeming quality inside of him " I said all too loudly and icily people were beginning to stare

"I am not a Twit " she said as her eyes started to well I hadn't noticed that mine had too until I felt tears rolling down my face " You just don't want me to Happy!!" Alice cried "I finally find someone I want you to set me up with and you WON'T, you just want me to go out with all the losers and save the good ones for yourself, it's a good thing I realize now that you're a SELFISH BIASED BITCH who doesn't care for anyone but herself"

I couldn't hold back my sobs any longer I let them run down my face uncontrollably as she turned and walked out of the room. _How could she say that I'm not selfish I'm looking out for her aren't I?_

I decided not to go to class looking like this and went home "sick" I sat by the phone just waiting for her to call a couple of times I almost called her ... almost but every time I would pick up the phone well I would start to cry again I couldn't let her know what she did to me. Finally the phone rang and I all but pulled the cord out of the wall

"ALICE ALICE?" I said nervously excited

"Bells you alright honey" _Oh its just dad _I felt my face physically drop once again

"Yeah I'm fine" I said in a monotone so he wouldn't know that I really wasn't

"Oh Okay well I just wanted to tell you I'll be home late tonight why don't you have Alice over for dinner so you aren't all alone"

_uh oh here comes the break down_

"Oh sure dad that would be GREAT if Alice were still my friend " with that I slammed the phone into the receiver and sat back down into a chair

Then the door bell rang I sniff and wipe my eyes checking my face in the mirror before answering the door I didn't want anyone to know I was crying

"Hello?" I said glumly before answering

"Bella?" a concerned voice asked **Great**_ just because my life isn't bad enough yet he has to come while I'm moping_

"Go away Edward I don't need your criticism at the moment thanks anyway though " I said icily

"Bella I just came to see how you were feeling they said you went home sick but I'm guessing you aren't actually sick considering Charlie isn't home playing nurse yet"

"He's working late and how do you know I'm not sick" I said through the door

"Just let me in … please" he said the last word so softly she could just barely here it

"Fine you can come in but I make no promises I won't just throw you right back out" I opened the door very slowly to see that it had been raining the whole time "Oh I'm sorry Edward I made you stand in the rain"

"Oh no that's fine , you gonna tell me what happened"

" Have you eaten yet?" I asked trying to change the subject

" No actually I haven't " I knew my plan hadn't worked on him but atleast he didn't go back to the subject yet

"Great I was about to make soup you can have some"

"Sounds delightful "

"Your so full of it "

"Full of what?" he asked cocking his head to one side

"You know what" I said rolling my eyes

"Oh I know but do you?"

"Anyway what kind of soup do you want?"

"Chicken Noodle sounds about right"

"Good cause that's the only kind we have" I smiled weakly and he chuckled

I turned the stove on and sat down to wait for the soup to be ready, at this Edward adjusted his chair. _Oh great here it comes_

"So Bella are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to force it out of you" she smiled

"I'd like to see you try" I challenged

He raised his eyebrow and said "I really don't think you do "

"Oh I do"

"Alright then " he put on a wicked grin and walked slowly towards me

I slowly backed away "Edward?"

"I told you, you didn't want to see me try but you said you did so here you go" quicker than I could have imagined he raced towards me picked me up and started tickling me

_Damn my one weakness_ I started laughing uncontrollably "Edward Edward put me down"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" he said and continued to torture me

"Okay Okay I'll tell you " I said once the ache in my sides was actually becoming very painful

"Good" with that he threw me onto the couch

"Humph what do you want to know " I asked

"What happened after lunch"

"Oh that I got food poisoning simple as that" I lied even though I was never any good at it

"Oh and that's why you were balling?" He asked sarcastically

"Yes actually it is " I sniffed the air "What's that burning smell? OH NO the soup"

I raced to the kitchen and turned of the burner just in time "See what you did I scolded him "

"What it's still good now tell me what really happened"

"B but the soup is getting cold" I said struggling for a better excuse

"Fine we will eat while you talk "

"Okay I give up me and Alice had a fight"

"Oh really " I could tell by his expression this was not what he was expecting

"Yep what did you expect Mike Newton raped me or something?" I joked

"Yes actually" his face perfectly seriously until the corners of his mouth started to twitch and then became a full smile " So this fight what exactly was this about?"

"Her taste in men " I said quietly hoping he wouldn't know it was about him

" Yes okay what about her taste in men "

"It's well um not very…. Well thought out you could say,"

"Hmm okay let me guess Alice likes someone the All Might Matchmaker doesn't approve of does she?"

"Basically" I said with a sad smile

"Listen Bella you can't control who everyone likes just because it would be a bad choice it isn't fair to them"

"But she'll get hurt I'm just trying to protect her "

"I see well then I can't do much now can I "

" Well" I said shyly

"What?"

"You could well I don't know ask her on a date? Possibly"

"Oh I m the bad choice am I " he said with no trace of a smile on her face

" You're not a bad choice just a bad choice for her "

"What makes you think we wouldn't be good together?"

"The fact that you don't belong with her trust me Edward I know these things"

"I'm sure you do Bella but really I don't see what your harsh assumption is based on"

"I don't know either but just ask her out on a date so she can see you guys don't belong together"

"No so Bella what names did she call you this time?"

"A selfish biased bitch" I mumbled "And just why won't you ask her out?"

"Because I have no reason to, your not a bitch Bella but I think I might agree with everything else in that sentence" he said as he got up to leave

"What!! I am not selfish or biased or maybe I am I don't know GOODNIGHT Edward " with that he walked out and I slammed the door after him _Why must he always be right it's not fair?_


	3. Chapter 3 Mission Very Possible

A

**A.N. Come guys give a girl a break I now I haven't updated in a while but that's only because no one will review I guess if you guys promise to review I will give you this chapter.  
Disclaimer: no I am not Stephanie Meyer in disguised testing ideas for my next book so I guess that twilight doesn't belong to me **********

Chapter 3: The Plan

BPOV

After Edward had left I thought about what he had said how was I selfish I didn't understand it's not like I don't want Alice to go out with him because I want him for myself just the thought of that sent shivers down my spine biased maybe but most definitely not selfish. He brought it upon himself he really did I didn't know why but what Edward had said made me feel even worse than what Alice had and well she used one extra hurtful 'adjective'. The tears started to well up again just as Charlie got home I sniffed them back as he called

"Bells" _I hate it when he does that who else does he expect my mom ha like that would happen wow I really am in a bad mood  
_

"Yes dad sorry about on the phone me and Alice had a fight"

"That's alright Bella you don't want to talk about it do you?"

"No dad I'm fine"

"Good because the games on and I've already missed half"

"Haha okay dad I'm heading off to bed anyway"_ The sooner this day ended the better_

"'Night Bells" he said absent mindedly as I walked up the stairs towards my room as soon as I got there I took my headphones and turned turned my music up as loud as it would go then closed my eyes.

--

EPOV:

What did Bella mean I wasn't right for Alice? I didn't understand I'm a good person or atleast I thought I was how could she say I wasn't good enough for one of her friends Hell I was better than her friend and she was just to scared to let her friend see that. Yeah let's stick with that story. I got home and slammed the door.

"Edward is that you sweetheart" Esme called from the kitchen

"Yes mom it's me" I sighed she caught the hitch in my voice and walked over to give me a hug

"Sweetheart what happened do you want to talk about it?"

"No mom I'm fine "

"Now don't go saying you fine when you are obviously not Edward Anthony Cullen it's not a good thing to do even the strongest men ask for help from their mommy's sometimes"

I smiled weakly and then said "Fine but don't tell Emmett about this or else you'll be hearing the story right to your deathbed" I laughed

"Don't even worry about it honey here I'll go make us some tea" _I swear sometimes my mom thinks I'm the daughter she never had well against Emmett I might as well be_

"Now come sit and tell me everything"

"I got into a fight with Bella" my mother laughed this I was not expecting

"What else is new Edward every other time you talk to her you get into fights its just what you two do."

"This ones different though mom I don't even think we are friends anymore"

"Now don't be foolish of course you are that's just how you to display affection you bicker all your fights just bring you to being better friends"

"No mom you aren't listening I really don't think its like that this time" I said starting to get frustrated

"What was the fight about then?"

" A girl " With that one magic word that is girl my mother understood everything.

"Ah I see " she said nodding

"Yeah she doesn't think I'm good enough to be with her best friend"

"Well do you like this girl the best friend I mean"

"Well No but I still don't know why she thinks I m not good enough all the girls think I'm amazing and here she is telling me I 'm not good enough"

"Hmm well then this is a dilemma isn't it what did she say after well you know "

"Then she asked me to go out with Alice just to prove how bad I am for her crazy isn't it "

"It seems to me like Bella is trying to do the good thing for her friend even though she doesn't like it and your being stubborn just because she bruised your ego I always knew I like her"

"Ouch mom and of course you like her she like your daughter well not really but close enough to it "

"Sorry sweetheart it what you needed to hear so tomorrow you are going to apologize to her and say your sorry for saying the hurtful things you said to her… don't even try to deny it mother's intuition"

"Yes mom" I said as I got up and started towards the stairs. And then it hit me how could I not have seen it before I'll go out with Alice just to prove Bella wrong I will be perfect for her and Bella won't be able to do anything about it because it's exactly what both her and Alice want it's perfect I thought as I got into the shower.

**A.N. Wow super short chapter but don't worry I m working on the next chapter as you read this and well hopefully review this because that would be fabulous!! Anyway I want to but a vampire into this how would you all feel about that so review and tell me then you will get to find out who!! Okay ttys **


	4. Chapter 4 The Set Up

A

A.N I promise this one will be so much longer and better don't worry no vamps yet not until I hear what you have to say anyway so at the moment I now this story isn't that great it's just because I m still getting used to writing like this so thanks for reading and please review

Disclaimer: Hello have you read this story obviously I'm not Stephanie or people would actually review:P

Chapter 4: Into Action

BPOV

I barely slept last night what with two of my closest friends hating me at the moment it was quite

difficult to close my eyes at all the tears just kept coming and coming I hated being a crybaby it

was just so painful well the tears aren't painful but when you're a cry baby you always have the

tears to remind you that your in pain you can't just ignore it or think it will go away because as

long as the tears are there you know and it will be there I thought to my self. And by a truck and

died instantly I couldn't stop crying for months and so the pain was with me everywhere I went I

still cry for her sometimes but there's this knew quiet girl at school that reminds me of her a lot

her name's Angela wow my thoughts drifted easily. I knew what I had to do today I had to

apologize to Alice and no matter how much it hurt my pride I would have to lie and get Edward to

go out with her just to make her happy. It wouldn't last long and I knew that but when it ended I

swore to myself I would not say I told you so that would just be mean. Now that, that was settled

I walked towards the bathroom thinking of who I could set Angela up with when I realized how

late it actually was. Shit! I thought no time for shower this morning so I yanked a brush through

my hair brushed my teeth grabbed a shirt and hopefully some pants and got into the truck I

would change in there.

I drove quickly to school faster than I had ever pushed this truck to go before usually I abide the

traffic laws but that's only because of Charlie and well it always rains in forks anyway so its

basically impossible to go anywhere over 60 miles and hour, And when I got there I had extra

time perfect considering the rain no one was around so I slid into the back seat and yanked of my

pajama bottoms then struggled to get my jeans on in the confined space. After I finally got the

button down up on my jeans I tore off my old sweatshirt , as I did so I looked up to see a small

crowd of hormonal teenage boys staring at my chest like it was some sort of sideshow

attraction and to top it all off Edward came to see what all the fuss was about when he got to the

front of the truck his eyes almost popped out of his head you could tell that was not what he

expected to see I looked down embarrassed only to realize I was still in only a bra I flushed a

bright blood red and cover my self up with my arms while searching for the shirt I grabbed earlier.

There it was still in the front seat. _Shit_ I thought for the second time this morning I looked up to

see that Edward had cleared all the guys away and was still staring at the truck but this time at

the hood trying to give me my privacy I lifted my leg and honked the horn with my foot. He jumped

and then looked up I motioned for him to open the passenger door so he did. While looking down

he asked

"What do you want Bella?"

"My shirts in the seat right there could you pass it to me"

"Sure " he said graping the shirt and passing it to me while looking the other way _Ouch I didn't _

_know I was that unattractive_

_  
_"Thanks" I said while I slipped it over my head

"So may I ask why you are shirtless in your car causing half the male population of this school to take cold showers before class"

I blushed even more and simply replied "I woke up late didn't have time to get dressed at home"

"I also see you didn't have time to walk to the bathroom and change as well" he laughed

"Well I probably did but then I decided why not make Mike Newton's day?" at this he stiffened

"Relax Edward I'm kidding"

"Oh okay well see you at lunch" and then he winked what was that boy up to now oh well I didn't

have time to figure it out I had to find Alice and apologize. And then I saw her looking very down

compared to normal bouncy Alice.

"Alice" I called and then noticed she started to walk even faster I had to run to catch up and well I

fell quite a few times she was not making it easy to apologize that's for sure.

"Alice please wait up I need to apologize please" she started to slow down but barely then spun

around and replied

"Fine what do you want to say "

"Alice I'm sorry I was wrong to say you couldn't go out with Edward I was just looking out for you

but now I see that I am some what biased and well I shouldn't stop you from dating anyone you

like so…. I've decided to match up you and Edward" her face softened at this but then she said

"Oh Bella I'm sorry to I never meant to say those things I just like him so much but your matching

skills won't be needed because…. Edward asked me out!!" with this she hugged me and started

to jump up and down uncontrollably me on the other hand stood there frozen in shock with my

mouth in the shape of a little o.

"Wow Alice that's um great" I said smiling weakly so that's what that bugger is up to well he won't

get away with it. "I got to get to class " I said hurriedly and then turned and just about sprinted to

class _ What does he think he is doing asking her out with out my permission I'm the matchmaker _

_here ._ I couldn't stop thinking about that all through calculus although I did think of the perfect

match for Angela , Jacob Black now Angela did have a crush on Ben but her and Jacob would be

just so much cuter together that's why she was coming to the play off party tonight along with

Jacob his dad, Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Carlise. Wow well maybe tonight will give me a

chance to figure out how to stop Edward from ruining my Alice forever . Atleast Emmett was

coming I convinced myself I would never date steadily but if I were to it would be him even if well

he isn't the brightest bulb he's still gorgeous.

**A.N. Okay don't freak out even though I know you probably won't because you don't review but anyway Jasper and Bella totally don't end up together but if you have seen or read Jane Austen's Emma then you will see that Jasper is Frank and Bella is Emma so there might be a little bit of something but nothing major I promise anyway well REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU: P**


	5. Chapter 5 Prepping

A

**A.N. Omg I was so thrilled when I went to my inbox and saw I had my very first review it made me so happy and excited you don't even know and for that craZe4twilite this chapter is dedicated to you. Don't forget people tell you me what you think about introducing vamps. Oh and I made one tiny change in the previous chapters its Jasper not Emmett Kay Kay.  
Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own twilight no need to rub it in ******

Chapter: 5

BPOV:

Alice had come over earlier before the 'party' if you could actually call it that, because she was so

nervous at the fact Edward was coming to that she hardly knew what to do with herself.

"Alice Just Breathe"

"Oh my Gosh Oh my Gosh what if he thinks I'm a freak for actin all weird around him "

"Trust me Alice he won't"_ Even if it's only because 99 of the female population in Forks already _

_does  
_

"But what if I say something stupid and he changes his mind about our date on Friday and then

calls it off"

"Well then I would be even more pissed at him then the time he smooshed my sandcastle now

what did you bring to wear?"

"Oh it's just out in the hall let me get it "_ Oh no that's never a good sign_ I thought as she lugged in

a good quarter of her wardrobe.

"Wow we shouldn't have a problem finding you something to wear out of all this you look good in

everything anyway "

Alice was very petite with glossy black hair cut short and to top it all off her facial features were

extremely gorgeous as well any super model would be jealous of her and she says I'm the prettier

one what dreamland is she living in? I had to admit though my looks were above average

although I was no where close to the beach babe you would expect from living in Arizona most of

my life. I was 5 6" with long wavy brown hair ,big brown eyes and unusually pale skin I looked

more like a china doll then a bronzed bikini babe, anyway I guess the main reason I became

officail matchmaker is because I got tired of guys always bugging me to go out with them so now

I just match them up with someone and I'm done. Back to reality since neither Alice nor I really

watched football unless any of the guys were particularly hot we decided not to go for team

colours and look like idiots when we picked the wrong ones. Alice ended up in a really cute pink

knit shirt and even cuter plaid Bermudas while I ended up in a long sleeved navy blue shirt and

my favorite daisy duke's I guess you could call them. I decided to put Alice in the short sleeve \

because when she got cold which she will Edward will have to lend her his jacket or sweater

because after the game we were going to a huge bonfire down in La Push. Alice's face was

priceless when she saw my shorts.

"What" I asked looking very innocent even though I knew perfectly well the fashion goddess would

have a problem with my comfy shorts

"Hello those are like the oldest short I've ever seen why can't you be normal and throw your

clothes out at the end of every year like I do "

"Well Alice because I hate to break it to you that isn't normal" I laughed "Plus these are comfy and

super cute even if they are old"

"Fine do you think Edward will like my outfit?"

"Of course Alice darling you're simply breathtaking" I said in my best English accent

"Make up time!!"

"Ugh the things we do for men " I shook my head and sighed

I guess Alice and Edward could make a good couple they certainly fit well together I mean they

were both gorgeous and they balanced each other out well Alice's energy and Edward's

calmness. I guess he could be good for her she's practically glowing and he isn't even here yet.

"I'm sure Jasper will like how you look in those shorts tonight"

"Alice I told you that's only if I ever decide to date while in highschool"

"Still he'll be drooling over you all night I don't see why you don't just go out with him though he's

a senior that'll keep the guys away better than matchmaking"

"Maybe we'll see tonight now won't we" I smiled mischievously

"Isn't Edward perfect he seems to be the whole package"

It was true Edward was perfect smart athletic gorgeous… wait I shouldn't be thinking this I'm not

thinking this..

"Bells, Alice Come on down Carlisle and the boys are here"

**A.N. WOW this chapter is short oh well its just filler basically to lead up to the night and to do some foreshadowing hah cause I'm tricky like that any way Review Review Review**


	6. Chapter 6 Game Time

A

A.N. Okay here's the next chapter guess what my story got favorited :D yeah but what would make me even happier is some more reviews I'm running out of motivation here people plus I really need to know about the vamps because if you guys don't like the idea of adding them in now then I don't want to ruin the story for you oh yah werewolf free story p.s. all Bella and Alice outfits on profile.

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns the whole thing**

Chapter 6:

BPOV  
"Oh Bella you go down first I'm not ready yet" Alice said nervously

"Don't even worry about it Alice you look fine better than fine actually so come on down stairs we

go" I grabbed her arm and dragged her away from applying more lip gloss like she needed the

make up.

EPOV

When Bella and Alice came down stairs I actually started to get nervous but only because I knew

Bella would be watching me and Alice very closely the whole night and so my performance

needed to be flawless. Then I noticed Alice was wearing a short sleeved shirt perfect now at the

campfire I could give her my sweater that would show Bella how nice of a guy I am.

"Evening Bella Alice"

"Hi" Alice blushed

"Yeah mhmm you too" Bella mumbled distractedly "Hey Jasper ready for the game?"

"You bet"

Then I noticed just how short Bella's shorts were and just about slapped my brother for even

looking in her direction while she was wearing those.

"Bella don't you think those shorts are a little too short?"

"Don't be ridiculous Edward these are my longest pair"

with that Japser's jaw dropped and I knew exactly what he was thinking because believe me I

was thinking it too thank god Charlie wasn't in the room or else Jasper would've had a shoe up

his ass for the way he was staring at Bella, when she noticed she just blushed and giggled then

walked into the living room Jasper of course followed. Then it was just Alice and I in the room and

It got pretty awkward I honestly couldn't think of anything to say all I wanted to do at this moment

was to make sure Jasper wasn't repeatedly dropping things on the floor for Bella to pick up.

"You look great Edward"

It was very odd to see the quiet shy version of Alice creepy actually.

"Alice you don't have to be nervous I already asked you to go out and nothing is going to change

that"_ I had too much pride to let Bella be right _

with that she let out a sigh of relief "Great let's go watch us a game" then she pranced out of the

room back to her normal self. I walked slowly after her scared of what I might find in the next

room but luckily Jasper and Bella weren't even sitting beside each other Charlie had made sure

of that.

"I wonder where Angela and her dad are" Bella said suddenly

"Mmm?" was all you could get out of Charlie he was too into the game already

"Anyway, Jake said he could drive some of us up and the others could ride with.."

"I could take some of us" I volunteered

"Great so Alice and Jasper with you and Angela and I with Jake"

"I don't trust that Jake kid " I could tell Jasper was jealous just by the tone of his voice when he

said this

_DING DONG_ "There's Angela about time" Bella hopped up from the couch and went to answer

the door

"Come on in everyone is just in the living room there Mr. Webber." With that a tall man with

glasses walked into the room and sat down.

"Um Alice could you come in here a minute please" Bella called

"Duty calls be right back Edward"

BPOV (sorry about all the switching)

I saw Alice's mouth form into a surprised little o when she walked into the kitchen. Angela was

wearing polyester puddle pushers a too big t-shirt and a disgusting grandma sweater. I'm

surprised Alice didn't start crying when she saw it.

"Angela you need a make over pronto" she said taking charge immediately

"I know exactly what you should wear" I popped in I know how over whelming Alice could be and I

didn't want Angela to be uncomfortable.

"Um okay" Angela followed us upstairs where we put her in normal white capris and a cute navy

shirt with three finger sleeves.

"My turn !!" Alice called with a straightening iron in hand I watched sympathetically as Angela had

her hair straightened before we knew it the door bell was ringing again and it was time to go to the

bonfire.

"Bye Dad we'll be home later don't wait up oh and Alice is sleeping over tonight kay"

"Sure honey have a good time"

"Bye, Hey Jake its me and Angela in your car kay?"

"Sure since when did I get so lucky?"

"Haha since well today" I laughed "Here Angela you take shot gun I'm fine in the back seat"

"Kay " I was quite excited to see how her and Jake would get along which I knew would be

perfectly or atleast it better be because I had to focus on Alice and Edward and Jasper all at the

same time talk about over load so once we got there I suggested that we all go for a walk along

the beach collecting wood before we actually started the fire. Then once everyone was in the

rhythm I would get Jasper to fall back with me and I was sure Edward and Alice would be off in

their own little world. It seemed like the perfect plan at the time but it didn't work out too well

Jasper was too busy yapping about the game with Edward so it was me and Alice and Angela

and Jake all infront._ Stupid football games._ But then I thought of something ,

"Oh here's a good stick" picking one right in Jasper's line of sight and then totally pulled of a

discrete version of the bend and snap it work flawlessly I had his attention like that.

"See you back at the fire pit bro."

"Yeah whatever" _What was up with Edward he was usually so nice to his brother _

"So Bella I think we have enough wood for the moment" at this I raised my eyebrow at him and

giggled " Oh um not like that" he blushed and boy did he look good blushing in the moon light.

"You're right let's head back they can all catch up"

EPOV (SORRY)

As soon as I saw Jasper and Bella turn to head back I suggested the Alice and I did the same I

couldn't trust my brother alone with Bella I mean just the way he stares at her makes my blood

boil I don't know why but it does Alice and I needed to get back and fast before anything could

happen between them.

"Um Edward its not like I don't enjoy holding your hand but your squeezing it a little too hard it

kinda hurts"

"Oh sorry Alice" I said as I kissed her hand to make it feel better no doubt her and Bella would

swap details of tonight with each other later on.

A.N. I was going to continue on this chapter but if I did I would have left you with a cliffy wait maybe that would get some reviews out of you

BPOV  
Jasper and I got back to the fire pit long before anyone else did so we lay down on a blanket just watching the stars for a while, Jasper propped himself up on his shoulder's and said

"There we go this is a much better view" I giggled

"What are you talking about Jasper you're looking at me not the stars"

"Exactly you're way more beautiful than any bunch of stars" and with that he leaned over and kissed me I went to wrap my arm around his neck and pull him closer when…

**A.N Man am I evil or what haha sorry guys but a girls got to do what a girls got to do to get reviews so if you don't review well then more cliffies for you guys any way review please  
xxoo Love Stories **

_  
_


	7. Chapter 7 Sand Castle

A

**A.N. Yeah 3 reviews!! Anyway I guess I apologize for the cliffy it won't happen again as long as you keep up those reviews anyway VAMPS OR NO VAMPS I need the answer for the chapter after this one so answer please**

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine

BPOV

_I was about to wrap my arms around his neck when.._

When something tore Jasper off the blanket and threw him on the ground

"What the hell man" he yelled

"What the hell? What the hell to you!" Edward roared as I blushed a deep crimson.

"Dude seriously what's up with you tonight?"

"Nothing !"

"Then why are you yelling Edward?" I asked quietly a little scared to be honest

"I'm not" he said in a quieter voice

"Well now you aren't but if you could have heard yourself a moment ago.."

"Just shut up Jasper"

"Don't have to tell me that me twice"

"So.. ready to start the fire?" Edward asked extending out his hand to help me up

"Well obviously the only opinion that matters here is yours anyway Edward so why bother asking"

I said icily as I slapped his hand away and got up myself

"I think everyone just needs to relax" Jasper said trying to calm things down and for a moment it

almost worked

"Shut up " I said as I walked towards the beach " I'll be back later"

_Why is Edward_ _acting so weird what does it matter to him if I like his brother . Gahhhhh Edward _

_makes me so MAD sometimes.. Damn it he's following me again isn't he_

"What the hell do you want Edward?"

"To say sorry"

"Now why in the world would you have any reason to do that?" I asked sarcastically

" Come on Bella just listen"

" Well I haven't ran away or hurt you yet have I?"

"I guess not I'm really sorry Bella I really am"

"Then why the hell did you do it?"

"If you stop the hostility maybe I will tell you"

"Fine" I said my voice softening

"Haha I said maybe I didn't say I would tell you for sure" he laughed sticking his tongue out at me

"Edward " my voice getting angry again

"Only if you can catch me" he laughed like that was going to happen I would probably end up in

the emergency before I caught him, once he started running I realized he was serious and started

chasing after him pretty soon I was laughing.

"Edward slow down"

"What would the point of slowing down be you would catch me if I did"

"Exactly" I laughed Uh oh laughing and running at the same time not a good idea before I knew it

I was tripping over rock after rock and slowly getting closer and closer to hitting the what we had

been running through when all of the sudden strong arms caught me around the waist and then

picked me up bridal style.

"Um Thanks" I said blushing thank god it was dark out but not dark enough apparently Edward saw my blush and smiled slightly.

"No Problem"

"You can um put me down"

"That sounds like a good idea" he said turning out towards the deeper water rather than the shore

"Edward? Edward?! Don't you dare"

"Too Late" he laughed as he walked waist deep into the water and dropped me in

"Oh your not getting away with this" I yelled when I came back up

"Oh no I'm so scared" he laughed and turned to start walking back out to the ankle deep water, I

ran after him and tackled him into the water

"Hah that teaches you to talk about me with sarcasm" I laughed as he came up with a bewildered

expression on his face

"Okay enough water fun if we stay in any longer we probably will freeze"

"Baby" but then I agreed and we walked to the shore and sat down

"Remember the time our days took us to the actual beach with sand and everything we had so

much fun"

"Yeah until you completely destroyed my sand castle"

"Come on you're still upset about that?"

"Yes yes I am "

"How about I make it up to you"

"And how do you plan on doing that"

"Um by taking you back to the beach so you can make a new one duh"

"Haha okay fine but I want a legitimate remake of the day with one new addition"

"Huh and what would that addition be"

"Not what who silly Alice considering you're dating her, oh and Jasper of course he was there

after all"

"Oh haha yeah I almost forgot" _ Wait a minute does he look sincerely disappointed?_

"Well that's not good forgetting about Alice before your first date and what's even worse is

forgetting your own brother ha you feeling okay?"

"Yeah fine, well we better be getting back"

" Sigh I guess so I was enjoying the quiet though"

"Same here" he smiled _wow his smile is breath taking wait a minute what am I thinking Jasper _

_Jasper Jasper. _ He got up and offered me his hand again this time I accepted it but let go as soon

as I got up I couldn't be encouraging these thoughts I had been having lately. When we got back

Angela and Jake were back from their walk also and seemed to be getting along fairly well,

Edward went back to Alice and I to Jasper it's not like anything happened but for some reason it

felt like something did. I quickly shook that feeling though and ended up really enjoying myself we

would have to do things like this more often for sure all too soon everyone was getting in their

respective cars.

"Alice the sleep over can wait till after you're date next week right?"

"Sure Bella see you later"

We dropped Angela off first because her father would freak if she was gone any longer and then

it was just me and Jake in the car I started to worry when he pulled off on to the side of the road.

"What's up Jake is there something wrong with the car?"

"No"

"Then why aren't we moving I know I don't have a curfew but Charlie will still freak if I'm not home

soon"

"It be fine just relax"

"Why are we stopped Jake this is starting to get creepy"

"Don't be like that sweetheart" he said stroking my cheek

"What?! Did you just call me"

"Babe don't pretend you don't feel this too"

"Um feel what?"

"This amazing attraction between us it makes you just about irresistible" and the all the sudden

he was on top of him kissing me with out my consent and forcing my mouth open for his tongue. I

tried to scream but he wouldn't move his mouth from my face and when he did he covered my

mouth with his hand then reclined the chair. I thrashed and kicked but it was no use he was

bigger and stronger than me soon I just became limp and he kissed me all over then he started

to undo my shirt and the tears came trickling slowly down my cheeks this was it this was how I

lost my virginity to some horny teenager completely unwillingly he was done getting all my

clothes off the top half of my body and had started on my pants when a truck drove down the

street and slowed almost to a stop right beside the car that was much to close for Jake he got

off me as soon as the truck passed and started the cart again I slowly brought the seat up and

shakingly put on my bra and blouse while the tears flowed freely from my eyes. When we got to

the drive way I quickly got out of the car and ran into the house I knew Charlie wold be waiting

up but I just couldn't let him see me like this I couldn't let anyone see me like this I was disgusted

with myself at what I wouldn't have fought against if that truck hadn't drove by. I got into bed with

an extra blanket but the shivers wouldn't stop that night I didn't sleep I cried not for what had

happened but for what would have happened and how I could do nothing to stop it.

**A.N. OMG In case you haven't noticed I'm not a Jacob fan and if what I just wrote doesn't force some reviews out of you I don't know what will remember Vamps or No Vamps I need to know  
xxoo Love Stories I hope you all enjoyed the chappie**


	8. Chapter 8 Date Night

A

**A.N, Thank you guys for all your support this chapter is dedicated to Not Emo but Punk for her constructive criticism I needed it to help make my writing better thank you ******** Anyway sorry if this chappie sucks hopefully you don't think it does OMG I am sooooooo sorry it is soooooo late please don't hate me I've been grounded**

**Disclamer: Disclamer is that not enough?!**

EPOV

Bella had been acting really weird this past week, well weirder than usual at least. A lot quieter as well, from time to time I would catch her

shudder as if she was remembering something horrible. I also noticed that she now had dark circles under her eyes as if she hadn't slept

in ages. What could of happened between Saturday and Today that could make such a drastic change appear in Bella. Oh well I would

just have to ignore it until she got better, because I know she would never willingly tell anyone something that would be bad enough to

cause this.

"Edward you better get going you don't want to be late for your date."

"Coming Mom,"

_Well here it goes I hope I'm as good of an actor as Bella apparently thinks I am_, I thought as I headed down stairs

"Oh sweetheart you look dashing,"

"Thanks mom, well like you said I don't want to be late Bye"

"Have fun sweetie"

_Just breathe Edward it's not like you're selling your soul _**(Lol a little vamp humour :P) **_or anything, you're just going on a date with Alice. _

_Alice who I've known for about 3 years now, just a casual date it won't be awkward at all. Oh who am I kidding, not myself that's for sure. _

_Especially since I have absolutely no feelings for her besides friendly ones._ I ranted on and on like that in my thoughts and before I knew it

I was there. I knew I had to be on my best behavior because I would be dropping Alice of at Bella's right after our date, and and they no

doubt would be up all night analyzing everything I did and said that evening. So I got out of the car and went to get Alice promising myself

that I would be even more of a perfect gentleman.

"Edward," Alice called when she opened the door and hopped out onto the porch "Come on let's go before my dad has a chance to quiz

you" she giggled as I opened the passenger door for her.

"So where are we going Edward?"

"It's a surprise,"

"Ooo I love surprises"

"So Alice what shall we do to pass the time in the car?"

"Oh I know let's play what's your favorite"

"What's that?"

"It's a game where every question begins with what's your favorite… and then the other person answers it's really simple actually"

"Okay Shoot"

"I'll start off with something easy, What's your favorite song?"

"Clair De Lune"

"Okay your turn"

"Hmm, What's your favorite colour?"

"Easy it's pink"

The game went on like that for twenty minutes or so until she asked "What's your favorite kind of girl" When I though of the question a

mental image popped into my head , I was just about to answer when I realized just who that picture looked like, long wavy brown hair, big

brown eyes , pale skin which could turn from white to crimson in a split second. _Oh my, this is not good not good at all . I shouldn't be _

_thinking these thoughts she isn't my perfect girl, she doesn't even think I'm good enough for Alice…_

"Edward? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine"

"Well then are you going to answer or what?"

"Oh look we're here" I parked the care and grabbed her hand to help her out  
--

BPOV

"Well I had a really great time Edward"

"Yeah me too"

Then it went silent I don't know why but I paniced _ He can't kiss her on the first date, can he?_ And then without any other thought I

wretched open the door I was listening behind and stepped out onto the porch, I instantly regretted doing so. They both turned to look at

me. Edward for some reason looked oddly relieved but at the same time nervous and well Alice the saying if looks could kill, this look she

was giving me now invented the saying.

"Oh hey you two, I didn't know you were back yet, I-I was just taking out the trash"

"Oh really so where's the trash?"

"Holy crow, I must've left it inside silly me"

"Yeah, okay maybe you'd better go get it then" Alice suggested coldly as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"You know what that's a good idea, I'll just go and um go inside,"_ Great Save Bells_ I thought to myself sarcasticly. Right before I entered

the house , I just could not help myself and turned around to say

"Well Alice aren't you coming inside?"

She shot me another glare but no longer had any reason to stay alone outside with Edward so she gave in

"I guess so" she said glumly as she head for the door "Bye Edward" she said in an even sadder tone

"See you around Edward" I said a bit more cheerily than I should of

"Yeah, okay bye" Edward said in somewhat of a daze at what just happened.

"Omg Bella why did you do that" Alice asked grumpily

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about "

"I honestly have no clue"

"Whatever he'll just kiss me next time anyway"

"What?!"

"It's that surprising is it" Alice asked as she quirked her eyebrow up

"No I was just … so soon?"

"Yeah I could totally feel a connection"

"Oh, well how about we watch a movie or something I'm not really in the mood for talk"

"Hmm okay I guess you don't want to hear my plan then"

"What plan?" I asked turning around curious

"The one that will make our bos fall even more madly in love with us than they already are"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, I'm throwing a party!!"

_ That's Alice for you she'll take any excuse to throw a party_

"I'm sorry I'm not quite following you"

"Well, first of all what better place than a party to fall in love , and second of all we're going to be gorgeous all I have to do is pick a theme"

"Oh no please not a theme not this time Alice"

"But Bella I need to have a theme" She said putting on a pout

"Fine but nothing beach themed last time I did not enjoy that"

"Silly you can't have the same theme twice , I was thinking something a little more classy"

**A.N. Woo okay short and not very good but like I said I needed to set up for other chapters. SOORRRRY IT TOOK SO LONG PLEASE DON'T HATE ME AND PLEASE STILL REVIEW . hah anyway what kind of theme do you guys think it should have classy I know I want gowns or dresses and suits but I'm still not sure maybe a masquerade or is that too played out I NEED YOU TO GIVE ME IDEAS FOR IT  
xxoo  
LoveStories**


	9. Chapter 9: Bella of the Ball

A.N. Okay I'm sorry I'm so mean and keep you waiting but I've been really busy lately so technically its not my fault it's my directors for having all these crazy rehearsal times Blame him XP

Disclaimer: Movies out and I didn't write it :'(

**Chapter Nine: Bella of the Ball**

BPOV

Alice had finally decided on what the theme was going to be, it was my idea to begin with but now she has altered it so completely that it is barely reconizable. I had at first suggested we did an 1800 themed party but then later agreed with Alice no guys would ever show up at a party dressed that way or with the girls wearing that much clothing. The Alice being the party planning genius she is came up with the brilliant idea for which we are decorating for now. A ball she was going to have a ball in her living room.

"Alice why couldn't we have stuck with my idea, I don't like how that dress clings to me"

"Bella stop whining you're going to look gorgeous who wants a puffy white dress anyway?"

"I do "

"Yeah well you're alone on that one"

"It's not my fault I'm holesome"

"You're right it's your father's"

"I just think it would be so much more romantic"

"Bella those dresses back then were so big Edward wouldn't be able to find me in one"

"Well maybe not the puffy part for you so much , but the white is so sweet and innocent"

"That's why no ones wearing it" She laughed then winked "Well you could"

I stuck my tongue out at her "I wouldn't be talking Ms. Virginaty of Washington State"

"Whatever we'd look like losers being the only ones in white"

"I guess um Jacob's not coming is he?"

"No he wasn't even invited to young this is a seniors only party you know"

"Okay good"

"Why good I thought you wanted him and Ang to hook up "

"Well I did but um he's just not right for her I see that now"

"Good I never liked that guy anyway he was total shifty business **(A.N. totally my catch phrase **

**XP)** that guy"

"You can say that again "

"I would but we have to much to do "

"Oh and by the way Bells"

"Yes?"

"I know you love me "

"Haha oh and why exactly do I love you ?"

"BecauseIboughtyouapuffydress!" she announced all in one breath

"Really?! Oh Alice thank you I could of sworn you were going to make me wear the one that clings to me , you know I have a problem with wearing sexy clothing"

"Oh I know , I would never make you feel uncomfortable Bella"

"Pfft yeah right , so this dress is it white?"

"Surprisingly Not" she laughed

"Well it looks pretty good down here if I may say so myself"

"You may, I'm super happy my parents decided to go on a second honeymoon no matter how weird that is" she giggled

"You're not the only one, so listen how about you go get ready now and I'll finish setting up, then you can play barbie with me till the quest arrive, and then I'll get dressed kay?"

"Okay I'll be back soon"

"Yeah right , that depends on your definition of the word." I sighed then went straight to work finishing the decorations. We had moved all the furniture from the main floor against the walls except for the piano , tables for food , and the sound system. I swear the only part of this ball which would remotely resemble the 1800's was the piano playing and even that will probably be drowned out by the D.J. Everything was basically ready I just needed to do was let the caterers in when they arrived , that's right caterers this wasn't going to be any old P and C party **( pop and chips)** Alice goes all out on these things. I was super nervous for this evening there was no denying it, I never was much of a dancer and well that basically is what a ball is , to top it all off Alice had boughten me heels. I allowed my thoughts to drift while I waited, _I wonder what the guys will look like tonight, Jasper will look dashing as always I'm sure and Edward , oh Edward will most likely look positively delectible um or atleast Alice will think so. '_Ding Dong' I answered the door then headed upstairs to Alice's room, I would probably regret doing this in five minutes time but if I were left alone to my thoughts any longer I would probably end up doing something I would regret for the rest of my life.

"Alice are you decent?" I asked as I knocked on the door

"I guess so come in"

"Okay" as I walked in she ambushed me

"Ready for you makeover Bella?!"

"No but then again I don't think I'll ever be"

"Stop being silly and change into your robe"

"I never did understand why you bought us matching ones"

"Because that's what best friends do"

"Oh yes in all the sleepover movies the girls buy each other robes"

"This is going to be one long night if you don't ditch the attitude"

"Well considering I want it to be over as quickly as possible I'll ditch it"

"Thank you now sit down already, I do want time to beautify myself as well you know "

"What were you doing all the time I was downstairs?"

"Let's see I had a shower, did my nails and prepped for one of the activities"

"That's all?" I laughed

"Yes , now let's get to work"

"You make it sound like I'm hopelessly ugly or something Alice"

"Awe Bella you're not hopeless or ugly"

"Thanks, now let's get this over with"

Fist off Alice did my make up with was very neutral but still glamorous and then hers, then she insisted on painting my nails on both feet and hands , We finally got around to my hair which was done in a half up half down kind of style and softly curled. While I was examining how I looked maybe even somewhat pretty in the mirror Alice but on her dress: It was a gorgeous floor length purple gown with a sweetheart neckline and three finger width sleeves, and then the torture was done well atleast until I put on my shoes. DingDong

"Ooo someones here!"

"Why don't you go get it Alice I'll get changed I believe I'm capable of doing that myself"

"Okay the dress is in my closet so are the shoes, Have fun" she winked and then headed down the stairs

_Okay that scares me _ I thought as I caustiously approached her room sized closet. I pulled out the dress and gasped it was amazingly indescribily gorgeous: A beautiful teal colour with silver accents and a halter/v neck line, the best part was the amazing teal tule which began at the dropped waist and continued almost to the floor. I tried it on and I felt like a princess of course the top half was tight but still it was breath taking. The shoes of course were silver but they also had for inch heels on them.

"Alice what were you thinking these are death traps" I thought out loud. All of the sudden I heard a musical chuckle from the doorway, and I flushed a deep red whoever was at the door right now had seen my whole twirling princess routine and to top that off I had just finished speaking to myself. I turned slowly around and saw the one person besides Alice who would never let me live this down… Edward.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing dress up Bella?" I blushed fiercely

"Pfft. No and you're obiviously not either why else would you be dressed like that" I said gesturing to his three piece suit which he did infact look delectible in.

"Hey I like this outfit" he whined feining hurt

"Yeah well I like this one" he looked me up and down and then remarked

"You know what so do I" I blushed even more if that were possible and then mummbled something along the lines of thank you "Why are you even up here anyway ?"

"Bathroom ?"

"Down the hall second door on the left"

"Thanks"

I looked myself over once in the mirror then made my way downstairs. The main floor of the house was packed with people already, _ How many people can show up in one vechile? _I wondered as I searched for Alice. And then I saw it , well not it exactly more of a them Lauren with none other than Jacob, I quickly ducked out of the living room into the kitchen and began searching…

"Paper bag, where would I hide if I were a paper bag?"

"Why do you need a paper bag Bells?"

"Because I'm having a panic attack, that's why"

"Oh relax Bella the shoes aren't that tall"

"Not the… yes they are Alice" It wasn't really lying if you take into consideration the height of the shoes.

"Come on silly" she laughed and took my hand so she could drag me back to the party.

I had just started to feel somewhat comfortable when Alice saw Edward and I magically became invisible to her. I sighed as she ran off so she could cling onto his arm.

" You never were the party type were you Bells?"

"Get the fuck away from me Jacob Black or so help me god, actually you'll be the one in need of help if you don't back away"

"Wow take it easy Isabella I just came to introduce you to my new girlfriend Lauren"

"I go to school with her Jacob I think I know who she is"

"Oh yeah that's right I must have forgotten"

"Yeah right." I mumbled "Well if you'd excuse me I have to find Jasper" I didn't wait for a reply I just walked off trying to block out the horrible memories which were already flooding back into my head. I angerily knuckled at my eyes to stop myself from crying but it was to late I quickly sprinted up the stairs losing a shoe on the way. I got to Alice's room and threw off the other shoe.

"Stupid Shoes! Stupid Ball! Stupid Bella!" I muttered as I looked at myself in the mirror, my masscara had smugged and my eyes were extremely red and puffy.

"Great I've gone goth"**(No offense to goths)** I sighed as I tried to fix my makeup on my own.

"It's no use I'll just stay up here until the party's over" I exclaimed and sunk to the floor in a huff.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door "Come in " I whispered hoarsly.

"Bella are you alright" Edward asked as he walked in

"I'm fine" I lied looking down so he wouldn't see my tear stained face.

"Suuuurre you are, you left this on the stairs by the way." He tossed my shoe into my lap

"Thanks"

"Bella look at me "

"I will not "

"Please…"

"Edward if I look at you, you're just going to tell me how foolish and stupid I'm being right now but I don't need to be told that I already know" my voice barely audible as fresh tears roll down my face.

"Bella I promise I won't just please look at me"

"Happy now?" I ask icily as I look at him

" No why are you crying?" he asked walking in

"I'm not "

"Bella I can see tears"

"Fine I'm crying because I'm stupid and foolish"

"You know that's not true"

"Yeah, but you don't" I mumble

"You can tell me Bella" he said softly as she took a seat beside me

"It's nothing really I promise" I said putting on my shoes and standing up "Well I better go wash this make-up off, so much for that"

"Bella…" Edward started but didn't finish, well he might have but I wasn't around to hear it.

EPOV

------------

I was really at a loss I had never seen Bella so ashamed, hurt and broken. I didn't know what I could, for once I had no advice I was just as confused as she was, and so I slowly got up and headed back downstairs.

"Edward!" Alice greeted me "You're just in time, have you seen Bella anywhere?"

"Bathroom" was all I replied as she filled me in on the next activity. I didn't even notice she was gone until I looked up and saw her being dragged up the stairs by Bella.

BPOV

---------

I pulled Alice into her room and closed the door.

"Where did you put the first dress you bought me?"

"Huh Why?"

"This one is stainned" I explained pointing to the salt water marks on the tafita

" Welll are you sure?"

"As I'll ever be"

"Okay then, but I'll have to redo your make-up as well then "

I sigh "No problem"

"Sit, sit and I can get started"

It seemed to take but a split second and, then I was being thrown into the first dress that Alice had bought me and new shoes, which were even higher by the way. She finally turned me around so I could face the mirror, all I was capable of doing was gaping at myself.

"Alice are you sure, you're not standing infront of me?"

"Silly Bella come on let's go the activity is about to start"

Alice explained to me, as I fiddled with my dress, the first activity was quite simple, you picked the Jane Austen character which best described yourself, and acted as though you were them. Every Austen heroine has a hero and so all you had to do was find your hero and he would be your partner for the next dance, and game.

"Okay I think I'm ready let's go"

"Yay I totally know who you're going to be"

"Oh? And who's that?"

"Emma of course and I will be Elizabeth"

"Elizabeth? Now why would you be Elizabeth?"

"She's the only one I know well enough to act like" she smiled sheepishly

" I knew my reading addiction would come in handy someday " I giggled with Alice as we head out the door.

At the top of the stairs we began to hear a gorgeous tune on the piano floating up the stairs

"Okay Alice I know that isn't one of your CDs"

"Nope" she giggled "It's Edward" my mouth dropped open

"No" I gasped

"Yes" she nodded

"Wow" was all I could say as we began to walk down the stairs, we were about half way down when the music abrutly stopped. We glanced over the railing to see Edward staring up at us.

"Ooo Alice Edward's checkin you out" I winked at her, she just giggled and continued down the stairs.

"Hey Ed so all those piano lessons finally paid off " I teased coming up behind him

" You look better" he commented and returned to playing

I couldn't be sure but I thought I saw the slightest hint of a blush on his fair cheeks.

A.N. OMG OMG OMG I'M UBER SORRY PLEASE STILL READ MY STORY I EVEN ENDED THIS CHAPPIE SOONER IN THE STORY THAN I WOULD OF LIKED JUST FOR ALL OF YOU I LOVE YOU ALL REVIEW AND ONCE AGAIN SORRY!!! Ps dress on profile


End file.
